Chasing Kermit
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: When the Muppets get out of hand, Kermit decides that it's best if he leaves them. Heartbroken, the Muppets go on an adventure to get their friend back. But when Doc Hopper returns, wanting revenge on Kermit, it'll be a bumpy ride for the Muppets.


Chapter One

Kermit's POV

It was a wonderful day at the Muppet Boarding House. Kermit yawned as he awoke, stretching out his body. He turned his alarm clock off, as it had begun to beep. He put on his slippers, and opened his door. The Muppets were up to their usual morning duties.

"Morning, Kerm." Clifford said as he walked past Kermit, walking toward the bathroom. "How's the frog?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Clifford." Kermit replied, going down the stairs.

Most of the doors were open, so Kermit could peek in and see what they were doing. Rizzo was bench-pressing on a mouse trap. Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem were playing _Can You Picture That _at full blast. Pepe was twirling around in his ballerina costume. "Oh! I respect your privacy, hokay. I would expect you to do the same, Kermin."

Kermit began to apologize, but the King Prawn had slammed the door in his face. Kermit walked down the stairs, to find the table being set up by Scooter and Fozzie.

"Good morning, chief!" Scooter said cheerfully.

"Hi-ho, Scooter. Hi-ho, Fozzie."

"Hey Kermit! We are having scrambled eggs, pancakes and grits this morning!" Fozzie smiled.

Kermit glanced in the kitchen. He could see the Swedish Chef chasing after Camilla, hoping to get some eggs. The Chef was screaming something in Swedish, so Kermit couldn't really understand him. A large explosion from the basement made the house shake. Camilla went flying across the house, headbutting into Rowlf as he walked by. Rizzo went flying out of his room, out the window, and into the yard.

"What the.." Kermit looked confused.

Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker peeked their heads out of the basement. "I believe one of our experiments may have malfunctioned." Honeydew said, chuckling.

"Yeah, we messed up on an experiment. Almost blew up the house. No big deal, right?" Floyd sarcastically snorted from the staircase, laughing.

Kermit sighed. He never admitted it, but the Muppet Boarding House (and the Muppets themselves) were a hot mess. He still loved all his friends, and having fun with them, but it was too hectic for him to handle any longer. "All right, everybody. It's time to eat."

All of the Muppets raced downstairs, hurrying to find a seat. Kermit sat at the head of the table, and all of the seats filled up quite quickly. Kermit's eleven year-old nephew, Robin, sat next to Kermit. "Hiya, Uncle Kermit!"

"Hi Robin. "

"It's going great, Uncle Kermit, What about you?"

"It's going great. But guys, I have an announcement. I've decided that this life with the fame and fortune is great, but very chaotic."

The Muppets all looked confused. "So what are you saying, exactly?" Rizzo asked from across the table, nibbling on some toast.

"I'm leaving the Muppets. I'm going back to the swamp."

Everyone was shocked. They all finished their breakfast in silence, as Kermit got up and walked towards his bedroom. He packed all of his belongings; his clothes, shoes, pictures, and more. Kermit picked up one of his pictures; him with Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal, and Mrs. Piggy. Signing, he put it in his suitcase and zipped it up. Kermit dragged it down the stairs, and out the front door. Putting it in the trunk of his car, he began to go say goodbye to the Muppets. But they all stood out on the front porch, speechless.

Kermit walked forward, getting ready to say his goodbyes. "You know, guys, I've been with the Muppets since the beginning.. and I've put up with all of your shenanigans. But I'm leaving this time." He managed to spit out the last words.

Kermit put his hand on Fozzie's shoulder. "Fozzie, you were my first friend outside of the swamp. Thank you, for everything you've done. It means the world to me."

Fozzie sniffed. "You're welcome, Kermit."

Kermit looked over at Gonzo. "Gonzo, you are one of my best friends. We've been through just about everything together."

Gonzo looked at Kermit, then at the house. "You helped me discover who my birth family way. Thank you, Kermit. I'll miss you." With Camilla pressed against him, Gonzo smiled, and Kermit could just tell he was about to cry.

Kermit looked at Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Rowlf, and Scooter. "And you guys.. you've been very important to me, too. You were a great addition to the Muppets."

Dr. Teeth managed a smile. "Our pleasure, green stuff."

"Yeah. We'd much rather be here than alone without friends." Rowlf agreed.

"Yeah." Kermit looked down at Robin. No words were needed, as Kermit and his nephew hugged. Kermit walked over to his car, staring at the Muppets. "Well… goodbye, everyone." And with that, Kermit got into his car, and drove down the street. And he didn't look back.


End file.
